


Say That You Love Me

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I can't even, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon.</i>"</p>
<p>“What does that mean?"</p>
<p> “I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That You Love Me

One night when Niall almost passes out on stage from sheer exhaustion, Paul decides that maybe it’s about time that One Direction takes a break. 

There’s no show that day anyway, but Paul also cancels all their interviews and signings and appearances. They boys take advantage of the day by having a lie in and just lazing around the hotel because they’re too tired to go out and do something.

It’s almost noon but Zayn and Liam are still in bed, and Liam really can’t imagine being anywhere else. Zayn’s leaning against his chest and their legs are tangled together and through the sheets. Somehow Zayn always manages to kick the sheets to the foot of the bed by the end of the night but Liam doesn’t mind because the warmth of their bodies is usually enough.

Liam’s slowly tracing the Arabic letters inked into Zayn’s skin with his fingers. He knows Zayn’s not asleep because his breathing isn’t slow and even and sometimes it hitches just a bit from the contact of skin on skin. 

This is one of Liam’s favorite past times - just running his fingers over the black lines on Zayn’s body, memorizing their shape and the feel of them under his fingertips. He especially loves the ones people don’t usually see, the ones on Zayn’s back, splayed out on his shoulder blades, or the ones on his calves and near his ankles. 

Liam stops the movements of his hands and then changes directions and leads them down to tangle his fingers through Zayn’s. Zayn squeezes his hand softly and they just lie there, taking in the rare calm of the morning.

Liam wishes that every morning was like this. He loves his life and his job but he would also love days where he wasn’t being rushed from interview to interview or venue to venue, only capable of stealing small little kisses from Zayn when others weren’t looking. It’s so much easier being in the privacy of their hotel room where they could lie like this, together, and forget about all the responsibilities that faced them outside the door.

It’s not long before Liam’s fingers go back to tracing the script beneath the sharp jut of Zayn’s collar bones. The writing has always been a favorite of Liam’s both because of it’s story and just the way it looks against Zayn’s golden skin.

“Zayn,” Liam says, and it’s more of a whisper because he doesn’t really want to break the silence, “can you say something in Arabic?”

Zayn turns around so they’re pressed against each other, chest to chest. He snuggles his nose into the crook of Liam’s neck and presses a kiss on his birth mark, all while breathing out these small little laughs which tickle against Liam’s skin.

“I don’t speak Arabic, you twat.” There’s no heat behind Zayn’s words and Liam can feel him smiling against his skin.

Liam’s face heats up a little from embarrassment and he’s sure there’s a pink blush in his cheeks. He probably should have known a little thing like that.

“Oh, what do you speak then?”

“Urdu,” Zayn replies, laughing again. 

And yeah, Liam really probably should have known that. He’s sure that Zayn’s mentioned in an interview before and it’s one of those things that he should remember. 

“Can you say something in Urdu then?” 

“Hmm, what do you want me to say?” Zayn asks, in between peppering small kisses on Liam’s jaw, down his neck, and over his chest.

“Anything,” Liam gasps a bit as Zayn’s lips trail close to his nipple, “I just like hearing your voice when you speak it. It’s soothing.”

Liam loves hearing the tones and inflections of the foreign language rolling off Zayn’s tongue. He always listens closely, a smile on his face, when Zayn’s talking to his dad or his sisters on the phone. Of course he doesn’t know what Zayn’s saying, but it’s still lovely to hear, almost like a song.

Zayn stops the trail of his lips, which were reaching dangerously close to the waistband of Liam’s jogging pants, and shifts himself back up so he’s looking into Liam’s eyes. There’s a little bit of sunlight filtering through the closed blinds and they hit Zayn’s face at just the right angle, leaving Liam struck by how beautiful Zayn really is. Zayn is almost uncomfortably close and Liam can see the flecks of gold in his eyes and count each of his impossibly long eyelashes.

There’s this look on Zayn’s face like he’s contemplating what to say. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, and Liam really wants to just take it in between his own, but he waits while Zayn thinks things out.

“ _Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon,_ ” Zayn finally says, his eyes shining bright both from the sunlight and from something else that Liam can’t really identify. He’s got this smile on his face and it’s soft and fond and so completely wonderful that it makes something twist deep in Liam’s gut.

“What does that mean,” Liam breaths out and it’s not a question, not really, because he feels like he already knows the answer.

Zayn’s cheeks turn a little pink and his smile becomes a bit more shy as he says, “I love you.”

For a second Liam stops breathing and he’s pretty sure his heart’s probably stopped beating as well. It’s not the first time they’ve said “I love you” to each other, but there’s something about the way that Zayn is looking at him, like the love is practically shining in his bright eyes and on his face and it almost _hurts_ to look at him.

“I love you too,” Liam replies, softly, closing the small gap between them.

They kiss slow and deep and Liam hopes that those things that he can’t put in words are being expressed through the movements of his lips. Liam rests the hand that’s not holding Zayn’s on Zayn’s hip and Zayn tangles his through Liam’s hair. Zayn deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head and Liam makes a small moaning noise in the back of his throat when he feels Zayn’s tongue tangling with his own.

Liam pulls away first, breathing heavily, and Zayn whines in protest. He laughs and leans his forehead against Zayn’s and Zayn smiles at him, all pearly white teeth and shining eyes. 

He really does love Zayn, so much, and he’s never felt it as strongly as he does now.


End file.
